listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hishe Season 11
Aquaman *'King Orm/ Ocean Master - '''Smashed by a tentacle *'King Orm/ Ocean Master - Killed by Nemo and Dory and other fish creatures summoned by Aquaman *''Arthur Curry/ Aquaman - ''Shot by Orm's Men *''Mera - ''Shot by Orm's Men *Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier - 'Crashed his helicopter in a flashback from Hishe Captain America Civil War *''Steve Rogers/ Captain America - ''Killed when Bucky crashed the helicopter in the flashback The Meg *'The Meg - Blown up by soldiers Spider Man: Into the Spider Verse *'Kingpin - '''Shot by Miles' dad Bumblebee *''Agent Burns - ''Blown up by Blitzwing *Laserbeak - Shot by Flashback Prime *Kickback - Killed off screen by Flashback Prime *'Bully - 'Thrown a great distance by Bumblebee Captain Marvel *'Yon Rogg - 'Killed off screen by Captain Marvel *'Todd/ Ronan's Guard - 'Blown up by Captain Marvel *'Ronan the Accuser - '''Blown up by Captain Marvel Shazam *N/A Aladdin *N/A Avengers: Endgame *Red Skull - 'Threw himself off a cliff to get the soul stone to Hawkeye and Black Widow *''James Rhodes/ War Machine - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (Not Terrence Howard) *''Scott Lang/ Ant Man - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (Here lies the owner of an ugly van) *''Clint Barton/ Hawkeye - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (Robin Hood but Goth) *''Rocket Raccoon - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (Someone's raccoon liked to play dress up) *''Steve Rogers/ Captain America - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (Some guy with a patriotic shield) *''Tony Stark/ Iron Man - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (A Man with a Fat wallet and a light attached to his chest *''Thor - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (A Fat Slob) *''Bruce Banner/ Professor Hulk - ''Blown up by 2014 Thanos with his tombstone reading (A Green Person apparently died burning his arm *'2014 Thanos - Decapitated by Thor *'2014 Thanos - '''Teleported to the mirror dimension by Wong *'2014 Ebony Maw - 'Teleported to the mirror dimension by Wong *'2014 Cull Obsidian - 'Teleported to the mirror dimension by Wong *'2014 Proxima Midnight - 'Teleported to the mirror dimension by Wong *'2014 Corvus Glaive - 'Teleported to the mirror dimension by Wong *'2014 The Other - 'Teleported to the mirror dimension by Wong *'Thanos's 2014 Army - 'All teleported to the mirror dimension by Wong *'2014 Thanos - 'Smooshed together by Scarlet Witch *'2014 The Other - 'Destroyed by Captain Marvel when she destroyed Thanos's ship *'2014 Corvus Glaive - Blown up by Captain Marvel *'2014 Thanos - '''Destroyed by Batman using the power of all 6 infinity stones *''Tony Stark/ Iron Man - ''Killed when he used the power of all 6 infinity stones: Resurrected when Strange went back in time *''Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow - ''Threw herself off a cliff to get Hawkeye the Soul Stone: Resurrected when Strange went back in time Venom *''Eddie Brock/ Venom - ''Shot 3 times by Drake's guards *''Eddie Brock/ Venom - ''Stabbed by Riot *'Carlton Drake - Slaughtered by Riot The Lion King *''Mufasa - Trampeled by wildibeasts *'Scar - 'Attacked by Sarabi and the lady lions Spider Man Far From Home *Everyone on Planes - Blipped in mid air and then resurrected and fell *Everyone on Boats - Blipped in the middle of the ocean and resurrected and drowned *''Nick Fury/ Talos - ''Blown up by drones *''Peter Parker/ Spider Man - ''Shot by drones Godzilla King of the Monsters *''Dr Mark Russell - ''Smashed by Godzilla *''Dr Ilene Chen - ''Smashed by Godzilla *'Alan Jonah - 'Smashed by a caterpillar monster *'King Ghidorah - 'Smashed by Godzilla in mid air *'Rodan - '''Smashed by Godzilla in mid air *King Kong - 'Incinerated by Godzilla: This was only in Kong's head It: Chapter Two *'Pennywise the Dancing Clown - '''Shot in the head by Richie and shriveled up by the losers *''Bill Denborough - ''Attracted by Pennywise with the deadlights *''Beverly Marsh - ''Attracted by Pennywise with the deadlights *''Richie Tozier - ''Attracted by Pennywise with the deadlights *''Mike Hanlon - ''Attracted by Pennywise with the deadlights *''Ben Hanscom - ''Attracted by Pennywise with the deadlights *''Eddie Kaspbrak - ''Attracted by Pennywise with the deadlights Joker *''Thomas Wayne - ''Shot by an alley thug *''Martha Wayne - ''Shot by an alley thug *''Thomas Wayne - ''Shot by a clown *''Martha Wayne - ''Shot by a clown